greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 29 (Transcript)
Jack: Okay, Stephen's going to Tennessee to stay with my uncle Philip by at his ranch for a couple months to work. And... * Stephen: You can't make me go anywhere, I don't care! * 'Jack: '''He's getting into trouble with my parents. * '''Stephen: '''No! There's absolutely no way can make me go there. * '''Jennifer: '''What is that, job matter what, 7? * '''Stephen: '''Yeah, it every single boss I've had is a douche bag! * '''Jennifer: '''Okay, so your gonna go, your gonna go, work at this ranch for about 2... * '''Stephen: '''I'm not working on anybody's ranch! * '''Jennifer: '''Yes you are! * '''Stephen: '''Oh, for me, I'm gonna work for someone's ranch for free! Yeah. * '''Jennifer: '''You're gonna stay with him. * '''Stephen: '''I'm not staying with him, I don't wanna live with him! * '''Jennifer: '''Yes you are! * '''Stephen: '''No! * '''Jennifer: '''It doesn't matter, Stephen. * '''Stephen: '''He is a freakin' weirdo!! * '''Jennifer: '''No, he's not! And you know that's not true! So don't... * '''Stephen: '''Yeah. Well, he is a weirdo and you know even know, yeah, he's weird. * '''Jennifer: '''Let me know. He's not, Stephen, expecting me he's gonna awesome for you, either go, for 2 months. * '''Stephen: '''I hate uncle Philip! * '''Jennifer: '''I don't care! * '''Jack: '''HA, HA, HA! * '''Stephen: '''What would you say, I'm... * '''Jennifer: '''That, that's not true, either. You know it's not true. * '''Stephen: '''Well, duh, okay, how I come... * '''Jennifer: '''Go... * '''Stephen: '''Then how I come every... * '''Jennifer: '''You have to stay. * '''Stephen: '''Then how come every time me business I leave, why, why do you think I leave? * '''Jennifer: '''You can leave every time everybody, anybody it comes, it doesn't matter. There's the stuff, right over there! * '''Stephen: '''I don't care, I'm not staying that! No. * '''Jennifer: '''Take... them downstairs! * '''Stephen: '''That's not happening. * '''Jennifer: '''Now! * '''Stephen: '''No. That's not happening. * '''Jennifer: '''Take, take them downstairs! * '''Stephen: '''No. No! * '''Jennifer: '''Go! (Stephen throwing his blue luggage on the floor) No... * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god... * '''Jennifer: '''Stephen. Oh, my god. * '''Jack: '''Oh! * '''Jennifer: '''Okay. Alright. (Stephen grabs the shampoo, then drops it, and stomps the shampoo with his foot) * '''Jack: '''Holy, sh... * '''Jennifer: '''Oh, god! * '''Jack: '(laughing so hard and Stephen throws the lampshade on the floor) * 'Jennifer: '''Dave! * '''Stephen: '''SHUT UP! * '''David: '''He broke my lampshade, get over here you dumb ass! * '''Jennifer: '''Wait! What have you done?! * '''Jack: '''Holy go... * '''David: '''What the hell are you doing?! * '''Stephen: '(punching his younger brother's door) BACK OFF! * 'Jack: '''STOP! * '''Jennifer: '''Oh! My god! Look what he did?! * '''Jack: '(laughing and goes downstairs following his father and gets behind by his mother) * 'Jennifer: '''He, I even, he what, totally destroyed the bedroom! * '''David: '(opens the door) You little son of a... * 'Jack: '''Where did he go... (his dad chasing Stephen holding the painting at the snow) Is he out there with a paint?! * '''David: '''I'll kicking your ass, boy! * '''Jack: '(his older brother throwing the painting in the snow) Oh, my god! (his older brother Stephen falls off to the snow and gets up, Jack laughs at Stephen that he's escape, his father stops on the snow and he thinks that he forgot his shoes and runs back to the house) Did he still running?! Oh, my god! * '''David: '''My feet are numb. Agh, agh... agh!!! Category:Transcripts